Story Ideas
by MissPorcelainDoll
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas for authors who need them. (Generally Harry Potter, but sometimes other fandoms as well; M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm not sure exactly what i'm doing with an actual story, so i suppose I'm going to just post the ideas? I don't know... If I suddenly know where I'm going with it I might write it but it's unlikely, my teenage mind always skips on to another story before I can even finish the first, so I guess I'm just hoping someone will read this and choose something they'd like to write?

If someone miraculously decides to write something, I have some conditions.

First, I'd like to be informed of if you're writing something, and if so, which one are you writing? I like reading the things I've helped inspire.

Second, if you need help finding out where you're going with a story, message me. I may not be able to efficiently write complete stories myself, but I'd still like to help in whatever way I can.

Third, Give me a little bit of credit? Even if it's just a little note at the very beginning of the fic where everyone usually skips, I like to know I'm appreciated

Fourth, That's it I just felt weird having such a short list

Anyways... I guess that's goodbye? For now at least.

With the utter love and devotion of a fangirl,

Porcelain


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again dolls! It hasn't been very long since the intro but it fell odd with just the one chapter and it didn't even have an idea in it. I'm a bit obsessive with these things, but aren't we all? See you soon!_

 _With the utter love and devotion of a fangirl,_

 _Porcelain_

 **01 Angenoir**

There are many things that were never meant to be understood. Things that aren't supposed to be figured out. One of those things was the inner workings of death. Which was why Hermione didn't try to question anything when she found herself in a pristine white area soon after her death at the hands of Fenrir Greyback. The final battle had been gruesome, Hermione remembered, faintly, what her death had been like against the feral werewolf. He had intended to turn her and leave discreetly, but had quickly lost control. His bites were far too deep, and he'd ended up ripping through her soon enough.

Ron's reaction to the room was a lot less calm. In fact, he'd been quite panicked, and had tried to run before Hermione had managed to calm him down. Ron's death had been a lot quicker than Hermione's. He'd noticed his brother in imminent danger, and immediately knew if he didn't do anything, Fred would die. So he'd run as fast as he could to push him out of the way, before perishing as an explosion blew up the wall next to him and being buried under the stones. He'd been dead before he and the stones had fell to the ground.

Harry's death was immensely different. His duel with Voldemort had killed him, as both of their spells combined and rebound to both wand holders. And when he woke again in the white room he'd been confused, but resigned. He knew where they were and had just enough time to explain to the other two that they'd be given a choice before a shadowy figure approached them.

The figure told them that they could, of course, go to the afterlife, but he also told them they could end the war before too much damage was done. They had agreed immediately.

He said he could change their appearances and send them back in time as halfbloods. Their appearances would be changed solely by each other's features. They'd have Hermione's skin tone and hair color, Harry's hair texture and inability to look neat, and Ron's freckles. Their eyes were a different matter. One of them was the emerald, killing-curse green they'd gotten from Harry. The other was Ron's bright sky blue.

All three of them had also retained one or two of their scars. Hermione had ended up with a bite mark on her upper arm, and the cut on her neck, Harry had only his lightning scar, and Ron had the swirling scars up his arms.

There was, of course, a couple of setbacks. First and foremost, Hermione would turn into a werewolf. Second, they would be going back as triplets on their eleventh birthday. Third, they could not actively try to associate with anybody too important to the original story.

And thus, with a tap to their temples, each of them were sent back in time.


End file.
